Benutzer Diskussion:Drachenherz 2
Nachricht hinterlassen: Hier der Link zum Chat, wie versprochen: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 ^^ LG Silber ^^ Hey Drache ^^ Ich hatte dich gestern gefragt, ob du Lust hast in den Büchern zu schauen auf welchen Seiten die Beschreibungen der Katzen genannt werden ^^ Dann können wir diese als Quellen in die Artikel einfügen ;) Und wie schon gesagt es würde reichen wenn du mir die seitenzahl schreibst und von welcher Katze das Aussehen beschrieben wird, wenn dir die Vorlage für die Referenzen zu schwierig ist ^^ LG Silber :) Pixlr http://pixlr.com/editor/ bitteschön ^^ lg, Starforce StarClan 14:20, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) shanis wiki : http://de.warriorcatsbyshani.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_by_Shani_Wiki Brot xD Hey du Brotfreund xD Also ich finde das lied gar nicht mal so schlecht ^^ Mondherz 13:33, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Ich wollte nur fragen, wann ich am besten in welchen Chat komme. Danke. LG Holly (Stechpalmenblatt) Hi^^ cool! Kanns sein das wir sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben? Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? Lg Feder 09:43, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hallo^^ gut ic versuch da zu sein XD Am Freitag bin ich vielleicht ganztags da weil wir schon wieder aus welchem Grund auch immer frei haben. YAY! Ach ja und noch was. Was zum Geier ist ein Brotfreund?! LG Feder 12:56, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache^^ dein Avatar is ja voll knuffig :3 Wann kommste mal wieder in den Channel? LG Feder 07:07, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache ^^ okay nachmittags bin ich meist 14.00 Uhr bis 16.15 Uhr da. Man sieht sich :) Feder 10:53, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hi Drache^^ kommst du mal wieder in den Channel? Ich wünsch dir fröhliche Weihnachten ^^ LG Feder 08:29, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Hey ^^ ich komm eher nachmittags in den Channel. In den Ferien bin ich eigentlich wenn ich Zeit hab auch Vormittags da. Feder 06:16, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Fischjunges Boah Drache, was regst du dich so auf? Die vorherige Übersetzung von Fischjunges in Morgenröte war Maulbeerjunges, also muss dies auch berücksichtigt werden, das Beltz einfach mal so die Namen vertauscht. Und das hab ich getan in dem ich Maulbeerjunges zu beiden Jungen verlinkt habe. Guck dir mal die Begriffsklärungseite mal genau an. LG 08:29, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Na ja ich war am Mittwoch gar nich im Channel, weil ich ne Stunde länger hatte und danach hab ich noch Gitarre gehabt. Von daher... Feder 09:16, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Feder Kannst du on gehhen? Chat Hey ^^ Welchen Chat meinst du denn? Und hat Aki einen Grund dich nicht zu entsperren oder hatte sie bisher einfach nur keine Zeit dazu? ^^ 15:24, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :So, hab dich entsperrt - 15:31, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Du sagst mir, ich soll dich kicken. Im Wiki Chat gibt es eine Option die nennt sich 'Kickban', also KICKEN, ich wusste nicht dass du dadurch gesperrt bist -.- scheiße bei anderen zu erzählen ist echt das letzte. 15:58, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Drachenherz 2 18:33, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) |[[User:Name|Name]]}} diesen code nur anstatt name immer Drachenherz 2 und das Kästchen nicht vergessen XD GLG 18:43, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ? Ähm was genau willst du versuchen? Also ich bin in letzter Zeit öfters im IRC manchmal auch im Wiki-chat. Oh und Alles Gute nachträglich! Ich hatte nicht vergessen das du Geburtstag hattest aber ich hab gesehn das du jetzt öfters nicht da warst (ich wars auch nicht) :) Feder (Diskussion) 13:00, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder Sperrung So, es reicht, du hast den Bogen eindeutig überspannt, Ich hab so eine Wut auf dich, unmöglich wie du Shani und Aki beschimpst! Ich dachte echt du hättest dich gebessert, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Du bist aus dem Chat, und aus dem Wiki gebannt''.'' - 21:04, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich werd versuchen mal öfters hier in den Chat zu gehen^^ Wann kommst du denn immer so on? Bei mir ist alles gleich geblieben (also nur nachmittags) [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd''''e'r'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|'' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]] 13:28, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay^^ Na ja wie bereits gesagt ich kann nur nachmittags -.- Ich hab da immer noch diese zwei kleinen Probleme die mich verfolgen. Sie heißen Eltern und Schule. Schreckliche Namen wie ich finde xDDDDD Toll ich hab schon wieder das Gefühl ich hab dich vollgelabbert was ja auch iwie stimmt xP Sorry for that (schreckliches Englisch^^) [[User:Federschweif|''Fed''e'r'']] '' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? '' 12:27, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey ich war grad weg als du in den chat gekommen bist sry das ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Was meintest du denn eigentlich mit ''komisch komisch ... Mond? ''Ist mein Nme so seltsam xD LG 12:29, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' spitznamen warscheinlich haben die spitznamen auch noch andere die mit dem namen Mond beginnen^^. Ist ja nicht so schlimm wenn ich dieselben spitznamen habe, oder? LG 06:59, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Link Ich wollte dir nur mal zur Sichherheit den Link von Warrior dogs wiki geben. Damit ich das nicht vergesse. Also hier ist der Link: http://de.warrior-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_dogs_Wiki seh es dir mal alles an, vorallem die Geschichte. Bitte seh es dir an. LG Krähensee (Diskussion) 21:42, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Warrior dogs wiki Hast du eigendlich ein Clan erstellt in Warrior dogs wiki ? Wenn nein kannst du immer tun. LG Weichpelz (Weich) ;( warum bist du gesperrt? DX 14:21, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) D. schade :( hoffentlich is die zeit bald rum, dass du wieder in den chat kannst :S GLG 11:12, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) na toll :| . ich hasse es immer,wenn meine freunde nich in den chat können/dürfen :( 12:39, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Drache! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz ''Nothing should you butt alive :)'' 22:13, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi zurück! :DDDDD DRACHE! *____* Mann, ich hab dich so vermisst :3 Schön dich mal wieder zu...äh...hören? xD Keine Ahnung du weißt was ich meine^^ Wie geht's dir denn so? Alles gut? :D 14:59, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das freut mich :) Bei mir geht am Montag ja wieder die Schule los also werde ich das Wiki etwas nach hinten schieben müssen aber ich versuch am Wochenende wenigstens mal für eine Stunde im Chat zu sein, weil ich kein Facebook habe. Wann hast du denn so Zeit? Und ja, ich fand es früher auch schöner. Irgendwie hab ich kaum noch Lust in den Chat zu gehen, weil dort immer viel zu viele neue User sind aber wenn meine Freunde on sind mach' ich gerne eine Ausnahme ;) 18:35, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde es versuchen mindestens einmal in der Woche meine Nachrichten in Wikia zu checken und dann am Wochenende versuchen mal zu arbeiten^^ Whatsapp hab ich leider auch keins, weil meine Eltern der felsenfesten Überzeugung sind Smartphones sind scheiße und ich deswegen bloß ein Schiebehandy habe -.- 15:55, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Drachii, du lebst ja noch?! *o* Ja klar können wir mal wieder cshreiben, bin nur selbst zur Zeit wenig da, weil die Schule wieder ngefangen hat und ich immer erstmal 2 - 4 Wochen brauche um mich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, aber dann bin ich hier auch wieder öfter :D 14:05, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ja, habe whatsapp, aber das funktioniert nicht so tolle XD 20:04, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) also heut könnt ich mal on kommen, schreib einfach, wenn du auch kannst 16:33, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) schreib, wenn du heut on kommst, ja? :D 09:04, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat DDD: DRACHE!!! *____* Es tut mir wirklich leid dir, dass zu sagen aber ich weiß es noch nicht DDDD: Ich habe im Moment immer soviel mit den Hausaufgaben und dem Lernen für die Tests, mit denen uns die Lehrer bombadieren, dass ich am Tag maximal zwei Stunden Freizeit habe, weil ich meistens erst um 16 Uhr nach Hause komme. Am Wochenende wird es auch kompliziert, weil ich samstags meistens noch Nachhilfe von einer Freundin in Physik und Mathe kriege und dadurch tagsüber nie zu Hause bin. Ich werd emir jedoch mächtig Mühe geben morgen mal zwei Stunden on zu kommen, weil ich dich und meine anderen Freunde unbedingt wiedersehen will <333333 Hoffentlich bis morgen! :) LG 08:36, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey du! :( Ich habe mal wieder schlechte Neuigkeiten: Ich werde wohl bis zum 18. September beschränkt bis gar nicht online sein, da bei uns bald die 15 GB die uns von Vodafone bereitgestellt werden verbraucht sind und mein Vater wichtige E-Mails empfängt die nicht zu spät angezeigt werden dürfen und den Rest von den 15 GB der noch vorhanden ist braucht. Deshalb war ich heute auch nicht im Chat, wir sehen uns dann wahrscheinlich erst nach dem 18. September wieder bzw. schreiben uns wieder ;_; HDGL 15:09, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hallo, ja ich erinnere mich an dich. Ist zwar schon ne Weile her, aber ich weiß wieder. MfG Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 08:27, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin zurück! :DDDDDDD Und ich hasse dich dafür, dass dein Avatar immer so knuffig guckt ;_; Gah!!!! Na ja, bin jetzt wieder da und dürfte spätestens übernächstes Wochenende wieder Zeit haben ;_; Ich hasse die Schule! So, dass ist alles was es an Neuigkeiten gibt. Wir sehen uns! LG 13:47, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich find deine seite echt gut! Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 22:51, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Himbeer Hiii Hay Dragon, ich bins Smaragd, ich wollt fragen wann du immer in den Chat kommst? Es war gestern Abend echt Lustig xD Ganz ganz Liebe Grüße deine 11:39, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Naa du? Ich hoffe du kommst heut abend(oder heut nachtXD) nochmal in den chat:b chatten Alles liebe Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 11:45, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Himbeerli Naa du? Ich hoffe du kommst heut abend(oder heut nachtXD) nochmal in den chat:b chatten Alles liebe Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 13:25, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Himbeerli sry mein ACC ist leer Dan ruft mich meine Mom zum essen dann muss ich weg dann muss ich in nen anderen Chat sry bin gestresst LG Eichornstern der Bööööse (Diskussion) 16:47, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Drache <3 Ich hab was für dich gemalt hoffe es gefällt dir ;**thumb|left Chat Wann kommste mal wieder in den Chat? LG Kristallherz (Diskussion) 19:27, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo, ich wünsche dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und viel Glück (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:14, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Hallo, ja ich lebe noch :DDDDDD Ganz liebe Grüße von mir und frohe Weihnachten! <333333333 Hoffe du verbringst die Feiertage schön mit deiner Famile bzw. deinen Freunden und hast eine schöne Zeit ;-) Hast du eigentlich bekommen was du dir gewünscht hast? Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinen Geschenken, hab bekommen was ich wollte^^ Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, ich würde mich wahnsinnig darüber freuen ;) HDGDL 17:00, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten :) Nein, ich hab es nicht mehr rechtzeitig gelesen xD Na ja, auf jeden Fall danke. Vielleicht hören wir mal wieder öfter voneinander in nächster Zeit ;) HDGDL :* 14:05, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy New Yeeaaaarr Heey ich wünsche dir ein ganz schönes neues Jahr <3333 Braunflug 12:22, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sig Hey Draste leider kann ich dir deine Sig nicht änder, da du noch keine 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen hast. Du hast gerade erst 18. Ich weiß ja nicht wer deine aalte gemacht hat, aberder Beitragszähler sagt du hast 18, also darf ich das leider nicht. LG 11:19, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sorry ich darf erst nach 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen 15:49, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter Hii Drache <3, Danke, für das Bild! Echt süß :* Hab leider wenig Zeit gehabt und hab daher keins für dich v.v aber trotzdem danke :D <3 LG ''Wi'r'be'l'stu'rm''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 10:58, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Meep : I Hallo Drache <3 Endlich schreibt man sich mal wieder <3 Man hab ich dich vermisst! Was gibt's denn? Ist was passiert? o: (sorry, dass ich nicht so schnell antworte, bin kaum noch aktiv, checke nur ab und zu mal nachrichten) 17:13, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Abends ist es für mich immer sehr schwer, da ich in letzter Zeit fast nur gebüffelt hab und manchmal sogar dabei einschlafe xD Ist halt meistens der Stress und ich geh eigentlich kaum noch in den Chat, da ich dieses ganze Gekröse mit den neuen Usern nicht ab kann :I Da ich wie gesagt nie abends online bin bzw. selten weiß ich nicht welche Leute abends noch da sind aber in den letzten Monaten hatte ich nicht so wirklich lust drauf. Wenn du abends aber immer online bist kann ich mich mal zusammenreißen und wenigstens für ein paar Minuten mal vorbeischauen :) Was verstehst du eigentlich unter abends? 20 Uhr? 21 Uhr? Weil 22 Uhr hau ich mich meistens aufs Ohr oder zocke noch ein wenig C: LG 15:13, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Böld :3 Hier in Bildchen für dich :3 thumb|170px|Für dich <3 --WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 21:40, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Dat Pic So , endlich kannst du es sehen. xD (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 19:43, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC)) Dude, das ist ja echt mega lange her :D Woah, freu mich voll mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Bin leider nur noch sehr sporadisch auf Wikia online bzw. schau nur mal ab und zu vorbei, deswegen sollten wir uns vielleicht mal wieder nen Termin ausmachen? :) Oder hast du vielleicht Skype? Dann könnten wir dort schreiben :) 11:59, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Jou, klar :) Mein Skypename ist buffalo29504, adde mich einfach sobald du Zeit hast :) 13:59, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC)